everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coppola Fantoche
Coppola Wind-up is a 2015-introduced character and all around character. Xe is the next Coppelia from the ballet of the same name. As of now, xe's a little cinnamon bun that doesn't understand pain and is ruining the ship of Cracked Flame because xe is emotionless. Character Personality If one word was to describe Cop's personality, it would be naive. Xe doesn't understand how the modern world works. Xe also doesn't understand why society is the way it is. Technically, xe also doesn't understand a lot of other things. Xe is intelligent, but irrationally so. In addition, this smol doll has a tendency to ask questions, then forget whatever was answered. In addition, xe is rather emotionless and unsympathetic, making it even harder to live in the modern world. Cop is naive, and isn't aware of anything modern. Honestly, xe probably lives in xir Mind Palace far far away compared to how much xe understand of the world. Cop didn't have a second life before, unlike students who were reborn, so xe's not used to anything. Since xir mind isn't able to retain information without programming it into her, anything that isn't relevant or essential to living will be unknown to xir. Due to xir appearance being that of a doll, and xir tendency to be quiet and dress in a steampunk fashion, Cop is often described as a shy but adorable being. Although xe doesn't act "cute" intentionally, xe does not correct those who suggest xe's a cinnamon roll, as xe is frankly unaware of the term. Due to Cop also being rather naive, this pushes along the "cinnamon roll", as it suggests xe is a child to be protected. If someone were to take xir apart, they could definitely program xir mind with whatever information xe needs. It takes a lot of time because they need to get into xir nearly uncrackable system Cop installed into xirself. Cop doesn't have any emotions. Xe can't feel or express any emotions at all. Xe's unaware of when people are sad or happy around here, showing that xe cannot read the atmosphere at all. A permanently neutral mouth is fixed onto xir face, and can only move to emit xir "talking" Cop is not necessarily shy, but more like xe keeps to herself. Xe does this because she noticed that all of the dolls xe had seen, none walked and talked like she did. So xe concluded xe was an outcast, and figured all dolls should stay silent. If xe were even human, Cop would be pretty inverted too, as xe dislikes being around most people since they can feel emotions. This does not mean that Cop doesn't make any noise. In fact, xe makes a lot of noise, albeit most of them unintentional. Xe does have gears inside of xir after all, But the ones that are intentional, Coppola is asking questions. Xir desire to learn about the modern world backpedals the fact that xe believes dolls should be seen and not heard. Cop is also rather intelligent. Not in the way that xe spew facts everywhere and is a constant know-it-all, but in a different way. Xe knows the right answers to questions because it is programmed into her by Doc. Xe's also rather intelligent because xe has an irrational logic, the logic that gives the answer, no questions asked. This irrationality also causes xir to point out technicalities, which makes everyone around xir frustrated. Cop is definitely curious. Xe is not constantly poking her nose everywhere or just plain nosy. Xe's rather fond of the world she's living in, but xe has no idea how the heck it works. So xe asks questions. Lots of them, in fact. But no one really knows whether xe retains this information or not. Unless someone programs it into xir mind, xe can only hold on to it for as long as xe can before it flies away from xir. Xe is also pretty blunt, even without realizing it. Xe wasn't made to have feelings, so Cop just says whatever is true, no matter how much it might sting the person. Of course, xe does observe that some people act a little hurt when xe talks the truth, so xe assumes it's because dolls should not talk. So then xe shuts up. In addition to not having feelings, this has made Cop pretty unsympathetic. Xe's not able to comfort people much, especially when xe speaks the truth. Outer Appearance Cop is a mismatch of many metals or other materials, such as china, plastic, gears and such. Xe stands at a petite height, 5'1. Because of xir small build, it takes some time to realize xe's pretty strong. Xir body type is pear-shaped. Xe has pale skin, with tinted pink cheeks. And when people describe xir with porcelain skin, without a blemish, they don't realize they're absolutely right. Xe is made of porcelain, or at least most of xir is. The back of xir neck has an insert and a silver key, which has to be wound up often so xe is able to function. Of course xe isn't completely made of porcelain. Xir left thigh is bronze and xir hands and feet are plastic. Xe is ball jointed, but since xir limbs are solid, her movements are stiff. Think of the Made to Move Barbie articulation.What's amazing is that since xe is a life-sized doll, xir fingers are ball-jointed too. So are xir feet. This allows plenty more articulation for xir, although it's still not the same as a human's. When the key on her back needs to be wound up, xe is unable to move. Xe's still fully conscious of course, but xe is what a doll may be when they are paralyzed. The winding of the key allows xir to fuel xirself on biofuel. Coppola has mostly bronze hair, and literally bronze . It is seen in voluminous curls that never go flat. Some say that's because they are made of bronze curls and springs. Xe also has some copper -colored or golden -colored curls, which people say is made out of solid gold. People have, once or twice cut their finger accidentally brushing them on xir hair. Xe has pondered cutting out her hair(with a giant, volcano-temperature pizza cutter) and re-rooting it with synthetic fibers. But then again, xe likes her hair the way it is, and finding a giant pizza cutter is way too hard. One of xir eyes is bronze. The iris is shaped like a gear. Xir other eye has the same gear shape, but it is silver, instead of bronze. Xir eyelashes are sharp and also rather long. Whenever Coppola is thinking, the gears turn and make a sort of grinding and ticking noise. Cop is unable to blink though, and this is pretty creepy especially when xir gear irises are turning. Cop speaks with a voice that does not sound robotic, but metallic anyhow. Xir words echo through the metal wires streched into a funnel in xir esophagus. It just makes xir sound melancholy, like how Festus would sound if he could talk. It's kinda creepy to some people but only because they're not used to xir voice. It's actually a miracle that xe can speak anyway. Cop's voice is created by the combination of the humming sound springs make when they are pulled and released and the ping sound of metal tapping against metal. Actually, it sorta sounds like how a piano sounds. These two sounds are complemented by the creak of unoiled hinges. Only when Cop has been recently oiled will she not creak. All of these sounds are manipulated by the Blue Fairy's magic to sound like xe's actually saying something. However, xe has a tendency to pause a lot while speaking, along with occasional stutters due to malfunctions. Inner Appearance The inside of Cop is something that's truly remarkable. What would be xir throat leads down to a series of machinery Hobbies TBA Abilities TBA Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.shomler.com/dance/coppelia/ct.htm How Does Coppola Fit Into it? After the events of the wedding, Dr. Coppelius had a daughter. The two worked on Cop, and somehow, xe became alive. At first, xe was a lifeless doll for baby Doc to play with. Then Doc fixed xir to run on petrolum. The two figured out how to use biofuel after that, when Doc was beginning middle school. And then by some leftover magic that floated there from the Blue Fairy when she made Cedar, Cop became the most alive xe could ever be. Which is not a lot. Relationships Family Dr. Coppelius- The old man has a somewhat joy in reveling at his co-creation. He did care for Cop but he still marvels at how the heck xe's alive. Marie-Annette Coppelius- Also known as Doc, Poor dolly, xe also considers any doll, figurine, statue, painting to be a part of xir family. The Mona Lisa is apparently xir aunt. Friends Merana Little- Desdemona Schicksal- The relationship between these two is... complicated. Ariadne Tarantola - Since Ari and Cop are both so craftabulous, they are proclaimed friends. Cop is also unable to feel emotion. Therefore, xe can not feel fear and so is one of the few students at Ever After High who isn't afraid of Ari. So they are friends. FABULOUS FRIENDS. Pets Xe really doesn't have any pets, unless you count the little clockwork animals xe makes. Romance Oufits My sweet little cinnamon bun's style would be described as steampunk, with a hint of ballet stuff in there too. Lots of dramatic hats, plenty of tutu-esque dresses, lace and frills, gears and chains, and so many Victorian aspects. Staples of xir outfits are goggles in various metals, top hats, bowlers, or fascinators, black, gold, and bronze tulle, ballet slippers, clocks and gears, corsets, lace on everything and any hand-held accessory, like a parasol or mallet. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: 2nd Period: ' '''3rd Period: ' '4th Period: ' '5th Period: ' '''6th Period: Themes TBA Trivia *Cop identifies as agender. Xir pronouns are xe and xir. *Xir name means "woman of the stage" AKA ballet. It's also ironic because xe hates dancing, is pretty clumsy, and definitely introverted. *An alternative spelling means "red-headed woman" and xe does have some copper hair. Quotes Gallery Art! IMAG0233.jpg|The uber cute sketch of Cop that Flight did! THANK YOU Cop.png|CUTIE PIEEEEEEE by Tay Coparttrade.png|Also by Tay and still CUTIE PIEEEEE LilysArtOfCop.jpg|Basic by Lily LilysChibiArtofCop.jpg|A chibi Cop by Lily 20160522 000312-1.jpg|Cute Sketch by Hidden, Thanks! OWO CoppolaWind-upFArt.png|By Rudnio~ Fabulous! Not Really Art Donut Squad Eyes.png|Paired with #onfleek eyebrows and an emotionless face CopDigitalSketch.png|Cop with a cute hairstyle Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Agender Category:Roybels Category:Ballets Category:Coppelia Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:LGBTA+ Category:Asexual Category:Ace af Category:Aromantic Category:Work in progress